This disclosure generally relates to method and device for threading beads onto a string or thread for creating a beaded item.
Beads are sometimes threaded onto a string or thread to create bracelets, or other beaded items and jewelry. In some instances it is necessary to thread multiple beads onto a single strand of string, thread, wire or elastic. Threading beads onto a string can be tedious and time consuming. Holding a bead in one hand and guiding a string through an opening in the bead with the other takes time, dexterity and patience. In some instances, the time taken to thread beads onto string can detract from the initial excitement and interest in making the beaded item. Moreover, beads are relative small items that can be difficult to organize and maintain in a way that both eases assembly and prevents errant misplacement of beads.